Xion vs Saix
by Nantees
Summary: Xion takes on Saix! Who will win? Rated T for Blood and violence


Saix was looking out at Kingdom Hearts at Addled Impasse, staring off in the distance. He closed his eyes and frowned. "I know what you're planning on doing." He turned around, looking at Xion with an Oathkeeper in her hands.

"You think you can defeat me in battle? Don't be so foolish." Saix said calmly. "You know very WELL why I want to destroy you." Xion said angrily. "Was it because I killed Namine, your best friend?" Saix asked calmly.

"Why...WHY DID YOU KILL NAMINE?!" Xion yelled, causing Saix to smirk. "Because..." Saix said, closing his eyes and folding his arms. "She was in the way." "That's NO EXCUSE!" Xion snapped, causing Saix to chuckle. "YOU KILLED HER BECAUSE YOU HATE HER! WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?!" Saix looked at Xion, calmly. "It's because, she was protecting Roxas.

Xion's eyes widened. "I meant to destroy Roxas after our last battle before he left the Organization." He opened his eyes and looked at Xion. "Then she got in the way, she told Roxas to get away...so she battle me instead. I admit, she was very skilled with her Keyblade, but I was faster, I kept slamming my Claymore at Namine. Her blood was splattered everywhere, even on my Claymore. Right before she died, she smirked at me and said 'You won't get away with this.' And then...I slammed my Claymore at her one more time."

Xion growled in anger, glaring at Saix. "Once I'm done with you..." "Destroying me won't bring her back." Saix calmly said. "I know...but that doesn't mean...I can't avenge her."

"You're out of your mind, don't be so foolish." "I don't care...I will destroy you RIGHT HERE...RIGHT NOW!" Saix chuckled and then looked at Xion. "Then let's make this short and sweet."

Saix calmly brought out his Claymore and looked at Xion. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He said.

"Moon, shine down!" Saix jumped up, gaining a lot of power from Kingdom Hearts. Saix landed, his calm expression transformed into rage. "BEGONE!" He yelled, running right towards Xion.

Xion dodge rolled out of the way and fired a Blizzaga right at him, then slashed him a couple times, and followed up with a Thundaga.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Saix yelled, as he jumped high in the air and slammed his claymore at a very high speed. Xion backflipped just in time to avoid the mini shockwave. She quickly grabbed the Claymore and slammed it into Saix a couple times, and threw it down, Saix's rage was gone. He looked at Xion calmly.

"I have to admit, you're very skilled and fast." Saix smirked and looked at Xion. "However, you'll die right here." He pointed his Claymore at Xion. "Get ready." He jumped up, absorbing the power of Kingdom Hearts again. "MOON, SHINE DOWN!"

Saix landed and glared at Xion. "ALL SHALL BE LOST TO YOU!" Xion's eyes widened as she tried to avoid Saix's attack, however, she kept getting hit by Saix's attack, and then Saix slammed Xion to a wall with his Claymore.

Xion tried to get up but fell, weakly looking up at Saix, looking down at her. "I told you it was foolish battling me." Saix raised his Claymore up in the air. "Now, farewell."

Suddenly, Xion blocked the Claymore, inches away from her face, Saix looked at Xion in shock, surprised that she still had some strength left.

Xion kicked Saix away and weakly got up, wiping some blood from her mouth. She quickly used Curaga and looked at Saix. "I'm impressed that you're still standing." Saix admitted.

Saix ran right over to Xion. "BUT YOU WILL STILL DIE RIGHT HERE!" "NOT A CHANCE!" Xion yelled, as she used Aerial Slam, and suddenly landed on Saix with her _elbow_.

Saix coughed out blood, laying down on the ground. "THAT, was for calling me a puppet!" Saix tried to get up, but Xion did a very nasty karate kick in the ribcage to make him stay down. "STAY DOWN!" Xion yelled, then noticed Saix's Claymore right next to him.

Saix's eyes opened and saw Xion raising the Claymore in the air. "THIS IS FOR NAMINE!" She slammed the Claymore down on Saix's face. She kept slamming it down on him, blood splattering everywhere. Some blood was splattered on her coat and face.

Xion threw the Claymore aside and looked at Saix's wrecked body. That was all that remained of the Beserker Nobody. She was panting as well, looking at Saix's corpse.

"There...I did it." Xion smiled. She walked away from the remains of Saix, made a Corridor of Darkness and walked in, back to Destiny Islands.


End file.
